


this is war

by halcydonia



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcydonia/pseuds/halcydonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night, and Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi have a bit too much fun with the whipped cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is war

**Author's Note:**

> A treat for everyone! (It really is sweet.)
> 
> Written as a treat for the QMi Fanfiction Exchange 2014.

It's Sunday night. Movie night, Zhou Mi muses. He and Kyuhyun always watch cheesy, crappy movies on Sunday nights; being scrutinized, worked-half-to-death idols is a bit draining at times, after all, and they both need a bit of comic relief in their lives that doesn't come from eating rather strange foods on variety shows. And it's sorta kinda fun to criticize the over-the-top acting, even though Kyuhyun gets more enjoyment out of tormenting Zhou Mi for being maudlin during the sad parts.

So, Zhou Mi finds himself in the kitchen in their shared dorm room in Taiwan after promotions, making two gigantic ice cream sundaes with liberal amounts of chocolate sauce. On Sundays, he treats them a little lavishly with the works — sprinkles, caramel, maraschino cherries, and loads and loads of Hershey's Special Syrup. There had once been an incident with a chocolate sauce bottle that burst all over Kyuhyun's shirt and pants and… well, let's just say that Zhou Mi couldn't seem to get enough chocolate after that.

"You know that I've always hated that apron," Zhou Mi hears someone murmur in his ear, and an easy warmth envelops him from behind. He leans into Kyuhyun's touch, forgetting that he has the bottle of Hershey's still upturned in his hand.

"Oops," he says as some of the sticky sweet stuff splatters onto his apron. It's his favorite too — pink with white flowers — and he wears it just to drive Kyuhyun insane.

Kyuhyun chuckles and licks a bit of chocolate off of Zhou Mi's fingertips. Zhou Mi, always surprised by Kyuhyun's chosen moments of affection, merely blushes fervently in return.

"You forgot the whipped cream, Mi," Kyuhyun says lightly, and lets go of Zhou Mi for a moment to pilfer through the refrigerator. Grinning triumphantly, he holds up a brand-new can of Reddi-Whip.

Zhou Mi frowns. "I don't approve, Kuixian. You know that stuff is terrible for you."

"Says the man who's putting sprinkles, caramel, and — God forbid — _chocolate sauce_ on our sundaes. This, on the other hand, is only twenty calories a serving!" Kyuhyun exclaims indignantly. He turns the can in his hand just to confirm it and then pokes Zhou Mi in the stomach. "And goodness knows you need all of the calories you can get."

Zhou Mi turns his back on Kyuhyun and the Reddi-Whip, shedding his apron and tossing it into the laundry basket in their bathroom. He pads back into the kitchen armed with spoons and napkins from the dining room table.

"That _thing_ that you're holding, Kuixian," he says dangerously, wielding the spoon as though it's a double-edged sword, "is 81.8 percent fat and 18.2 percent carbohydrates. _Not_ what an international idol from Super Junior should eat, especially if that idol is dressing up like a pepper and running around on stage or bungee jumping on variety shows or _God knows_ what else you do when I'm sitting backstage with Henry moping while you guys get to have all of the fun."

Kyuhyun laughs and tackles Zhou Mi with another hug, habitually ignoring the fake bitterness in Zhou Mi's tone while still wielding the accursed can of cream.

"You're hot when you're bitchy," Kyuhyun coos, softening the insult by kissing Zhou Mi behind the ear. Zhou Mi scowls in return.

"Maybe you'll change your mind if you taste some?" Kyuhyun offers and shakes the can in Zhou Mi's face. Zhou Mi backs away from Kyuhyun's chest and wrinkles his nose.

"No, Kuixian."

"C'mon, Mi, please?"

"No."

"Zhou Mi?"

"I said _no_ — "

But Zhou Mi is silenced by a mouthful of Reddi-Whip whipped cream. He swallows and raises his voice in exasperation.

"I swear to God, if you do that again, Cho Kyuhyun, I will - "

Another mouthful of cream. Kyuhyun is having the time of his life.

"What was that you were saying, Mi?" he teases and licks a bit of white off of Zhou Mi's top lip. Zhou Mi sighs and leans into the kiss, but Kyuhyun still pulls away, playfulness and mischief alighting his wicked, wicked eyes.

"Hey!" Zhou Mi shouts as a dollop of whipped cream makes its way onto the tip of his nose. When Kyuhyun merely laughs at him, Zhou Mi grabs the bottle of chocolate syrup off of the counter.

"Oh yeah?" he retorts, looking hilarious as he holds the bottle as though it's a bazooka. "Two can play at this game."

And Kyuhyun is soon covered in ribbons of chocolate syrup, strikingly dark against his pale skin.

"This means war, Zhou Mi!" Kyuhyun roars over the television commercials. He closes his eyes, shielding his face from more chocolate syrup with his bare forearm, and sprays a cloud of white over the other man.

They spend the duration of whatever action film they picked out chasing each other around the dorm, covered in sticky sweets. After the dorky main character finally saves the pretty, popular damsel in distress and she proclaims her undying love for him, the two idols collapse on the couch, their breaths coming out in wheezy giggles.

"We should… do… this… more often!" Kyuhyun gasps as he tickles Zhou Mi under the ribs, leaving the other man an oozing pile of laughing Reddi-Whip and Hershey's Special Syrup. For a while they just keep laughing and laughing and laughing until both of them catch their breath, sighing into each other and suddenly so, so tired.

"I think… I can learn to like whipped cream," Zhou Mi murmurs lazily as he dozes against Kyuhyun's shoulder. The light of the television reflects on his face, casting a flickering glow across his skin. Kyuhyun's expression softens and he brushes away a lock of hair that falls across his lover's forehead. He kisses the wide expanse of skin, smelling sweetened chocolate and cream, and when he speaks his voice is barely a whisper.

"That's just what I wanted to hear."

**Author's Note:**

> My teeth hurt from writing this.


End file.
